


Strawberry ❥ Blood

by lesbianchiyo



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: Raizou and Jaibo are best friends, normal best friends except for the fact Jaibo won't stop talking about people getting hurt.
Kudos: 5





	Strawberry ❥ Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rileyautoparts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyautoparts/gifts).



> Dedicated to my amazing girlfriend, because I love her. Also she loves Litchi Hikari Club, I love Litchi Hikari Club. Her best boy is Jaibo, my best boy is Raizou, see it all works out :)

_“Love is only complete_

_when blessed by_

_death.”_

* * *

“Okay and?” 

“And that’s gross, Jaibo.” 

Raizou grumbled, digging through his locker, papers, lipstick and a couple compact mirrors were scattered about, where was it? He heard Jaibo scoff, before the male spoke,

“It’s not gross, it’s life.” 

Raizou sighed, “Who cares if it’s life, normal people don’t get their head smashed.” He lifted up a stack of papers, flipping through them.

“You don’t know that, you know maybe you’ll get your head smashed.” 

“Or maybe,” Raizou turned his head, “You will. You’ll finally shut up if you did.” Jaibo gasped in surprise, eyes wide, Raizou turned back towards his locker. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, part of the top was torn off. 

“I just need to turn this in and then we can go.” Raizou slammed his locker door shut, turning the combo just in case. Jaibo shook his head,

“Would you suck my dick before I die?” Jaibo shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking his feet out in front of him, Raizou looked at him in horror,

“Would I- I’d kill you, that’s what I’d do.” Raizou turned down the hall, Jaibo grumbled from beside him

“Not even a lick, I mean, I need something fun, before I get my head you know,” He paused, stopping outside the classroom door, “Get my head sma--”

“Oh My God, shut up, she’s in there.” Raizou pushed Jaibo back by his shoulders, before peeking into the classroom, “I have the paper you wanted.” Jaibo scoffed, rolling his eyes. The teacher muttered something about ‘put it in that bin.’, before shooing Raizou out the door.

“I hate you,” He hissed, Jaibo laughed deep in his throat,

“What?” Jaibo teased, kicking one foot in front of the other putting a hop in his step,

“She heard you.” Raizou groaned, rubbing at his eyes, “I can’t believe I’m friends with you.” 

❥

“Okay and then, then, he ripped his eye out!” 

Raizou kicked at the table leg in front of him, spoon dancing around in his strawberry sundae. He focused on the lipstick stain around the tip rather than Jaibo’s chattering. _“Blood everywhere! Funniest shit I’ve ever seen.”_ Raizou nodded, humming, he scooped another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. _“I didn’t think he’d actually do it, Tsunekawa was laughing.”_ Raizou nodded again, Jaibo continued, _“You should so come next time, like really, Rai.”_ Raizou nodded, he took another bite of ice cream, biting down on the spoon. _“You weren’t even listening to me!”_ Raizou ran his tongue over his top teeth, 

“Uhuh, he ripped his eye out, it was funny.” 

Jaibo folded his hands over his chest, bottom lip jutting out, “And I said you should come next time.”

“No way in hell.”

❥

Raizou leaned against the many candy dispensers, compact mirror in front of his face, shaky hands lining his lips with a new coat of lipstick. Jaibo was on the ground, digging through his pockets. Raizou watched out of the corner of his eye, Jaibo made an ‘aha’ sound, pulling a quarter out of his pocket. He pressed it into the dispenser, turning the knob. A yellow ball of bubblegum fell into Jaibo’s open hand.

“Imagine if some kid got their fingers stuck.” Jaibo pushed the bubblegum into his cheek, holding it like a chipmunk. Raizou hummed, taking one last look in the mirror before sliding it back into his pocket.

“What about a kid gettin’ their fingers stuck.” Raizou followed Jaibo down the street, his back foot bouncing him forward. Jaibo’s lips turned into a huge smile,

“They’d get ripped off like _‘fwaahhh’_ , and it’d sound just like a carrot breaking.” Raizou stared at his friend in horror, movements stuttering,

“I hate you so much.”

❥

Raizou bounced the side of his foot lightly against his bed, the music in the background screaming at him. Jaibo sat in front of him, humming softly while flipping through a magazine. Raizou dragged his fingers through a particular big knot, Jaibo’s humming stopped.

“You know?”

Raizou hummed. 

“You can scalp a head.” 

Raizou’s movement stuttered, hands trapped in Jaibo’s long locks. 

“Just cut it off right and you got yourself a wig.” 


End file.
